SkyWings
Lineart by Joy Ang|thumb|200px SkyWings are one of the seven dragon tribes that come in varying shades of red-gold or orange with massive, powerful wings. They were previously under the rule of Queen Scarlet, but the tribe is now torn between her and her eldest daughter, Queen Ruby, due to belief that their older queen is dead (which is false) or Queen Ruby would make a better leader. The SkyWings were originally allied with Burn and the MudWings in the War of SandWing Succession, but once Ruby became the official queen, she wanted to "restore order in the Sky Kingdom" before she would aid Burn in another battle outside her territory, leading to Burn disliking her even more than Scarlet. Description SkyWings have fire-colored scales, usually red, orange, or gold scales with yellow, deep brown, amber, orange, or (rarely) blue eyes. Their scales are described to be "jewel-hard", according to Clay in The Dragonet Prophecy ''while training with Kestrel. They have enormous wings, making them excellent fliers and fighters. In addition, they can breathe fire at any given time. They have also been shown to have a strong respiratory system, probably an adaptation from their high altitude home in the mountains. SkyWings are typically portrayed as short-tempered, militaristic, and grumpy, with a few exceptions. Clay once thought that Kestrel was exiled from the Sky Kingdom for her grumpiness, though he later changed his mind after meeting the rest of the tribe, realizing that she seemed to "fit right in" with the tribe. This may have been because, as Clay commented, the soldiers looked underfed and like they needed rest. Click here for a list of known SkyWings. Abilities SkyWings are well-known for their superior skills of combat. They can fly faster than any other tribe, thanks to their large wings, and are capable of breathing large amounts of fire at extreme temperatures. According to Tsunami in ''The Lost Heir, a SkyWing beating their wings at full might sounds like a "hurricane whistling around her ears." They are also said to be strong, but in some cases, very small. This leads them to deceive the enemy with their size, and then the attack is much stronger than expected. They also may have a small build so they can navigate through tiny cracks between cliffs and rocks. In The Dark Secret, Flame, a SkyWing dragonet and a false dragonet of the prophecy, was the only dragonet that wasn't breathing heavily after a long flight from the Night Kingdom to an outpost in the Sky Kingdom. This may indicate that SkyWings have more cardiovascular endurance and better muscle toning than the other dragon tribes. In rare cases, a SkyWing dragonet can be born with too much fire, with Peril being one of them. They possess so much fire that everything they touch burns, which makes them invulnerable to any attack by almost any dragon, but also curses them by making them unable to have physical contact with any other living being. These dragons are often shunned and alone. According to Queen Scarlet, the mother will usually drop the dragonet off a cliff to kill it. Peril has blue eyes, copper-colored scales, and gold wing veins, unlike other SkyWings, so this may be a trait for these special dragons. At least once, a dragonet with too much fire had a twin with too little fire. These twins are presumably killed in the same way that their siblings are, probably because they would be too weak to survive. It is unknown that the twin is the cause of the sibling having too much fire, but it is very likely. Society The SkyWing culture is built mainly on warfare and power, and they are also a military tribe. SkyWings value excitement and oftentimes gore, as shown with the SkyWing Arena, yet they still keep justice and honor in mind as with the Champion's Shield. Peril asked to use the Champion's Shield to save her mother, Kestrel. The tribe is currently in a state of political upheaval and civil war; in The Lost Heir, SeaWing guards on patrol reported that they had seen a group of SkyWings fighting each other, some shouting for Queen Ruby and others replying that Queen Scarlet is still alive. In The Dark Secret, the SkyWing army's farthest outpost was told by Queen Ruby to leave the outpost, which went against what Queen Scarlet told them. SkyWings tend to name their young after birds, such as Osprey or Kestrel, names pertaining to fire like Flame, or names related to mountains, such as Avalanche. The royal family seems to be an exception to this, with all of its shown members being named after shades of red or red gemstones, with Scarlet, Ruby, and Vermilion being examples. However, exceptions include Garnet and Carnelian, who has a gemstone as a name, but is no more than a soldier. Peril probably got her name from how fierce she would be because of having too much fire and how her opponents seemed to always "perish". It is unknown if SkyWings engage in lifelong partnerships like SeaWings, but it is unlikely because there is a 'breeding program' like Kestrel was in. The Prophecy It is spoken in the prophecy that a SkyWing was to be one of the dragonets of destiny. However, when Hvitur, a member of the Talons of Peace, stole the original SkyWing egg, Burn killed him him and destroyed the egg. Webs replaced this broken egg with a RainWing named Glory as last-minute substitute, though he neglected to inform the Talons of Peace of this for many years. In The Backup Plan, Flame would be Glory's replacement. Clay also thought that Peril was their replacement but wasn't, as she hatched almost a year before the brightest night. Arena The SkyWing Arena is a fighting arena where prisoners of Queen Scarlet fight to the death. Apparently, if a dragon were to get a certain amount of victories, they would be set free. However, under Scarlet's rule, prisoners were required to fight Peril just before reaching this tally. As almost nobody could touch her, she could claw and burn them as she wished, and no one could, under the imposed rules, leave the arena alive. It is unknown if Queen Ruby will continue with the arena matches. Known SkyWings * Avalanche * Carnelian * Eagle * Ember * Flame * Garnet * Kestrel * Osprey * Peregrine * Peril * Pyrite * Thrush * Queen Ruby * Ex-Queen Scarlet * The (Dead) SkyWing Dragonet of Destiny * Prince Vermilion Trivia * Many attributes of the SkyWing Arena are like the Roman Colosseum. * According to the artwork in A NightWing Guide to the Dragons of Pyrrhia by Joy Ang, SkyWings and RainWings share multiple physical features. * According to Clay, SkyWings make a particular hissing noise before breathing fire. * According to Tui T. Sutherland in a forum Q&A, SkyWings have better cold resistance than other tribes (aside from IceWings) Gallery Whathastobedamostbeautifulskywingevr.png|Lineart by Joy Ang Bigwings.png|Art by PoorOldDragon on deviantART Flying carnelian.jpg|Art by Angelturtle SkyWing1.jpg|By Spotty ON Redskywingsogood.png|Lineart by Joy Ang Skywing 567.jpeg|By Razor SeaWing Skywing2.jpg|by Joy Ang Germanskywing.jpg|Official art from the German publication Skywing landing.jpg|By Destiny The NightWing CarnelianSkyWing.jpg|Carnelian by CrookedstarAmazing Peril-SkyWing.jpg|By Music9488 Nathia's Pen SkyWing Collage.jpg|SkyWings by Nathia Safria Finished skywing.jpg|By Destiny the NightWing Skywing dra.jpg|By DroptheSeaWing Skywing Sketch-0.jpg|By FireBreathingInYourFace SkyWings (cannonical).png|SkyWings by WindstarofWindclan on deviantART Peril-Skywing-Bounce.gif|By IceOfWaterflock SkyWing.jpg|Kestrel by WhiteEmberShard on deviantART Young SkyWing Soldier.jpg|by Nathia Safria Kestrel the SkyWing.jpg|Lineart by Joy Ang This is the SkyWing.png|By Blizzard the IceWing SkyWing for DorkyDragon.png|art by Shadowhawkart Skywing badge.png|By Bravenlion SkyWings Rights Activist.png|Lineart by Joy Ang, collage by TsunamiSeaWing, color by TheRouxzeeSkyWing on deviantART Peril the sweet heart NOT a monster!.png|art by liighty on deviantART Untitledperil.png|By BoneTheSandwing Peril1.png|By BoneTheSandwing Pic of peril (1).jpg|Peril by Skyfrost on deviantART PERIL.png|Lineart by Joy Ang Peril.JPG|By OrchidDragon Peril's hope.jpg|By Illuminatedragon Peril2.png|Art by Falco217 PerilFinished.jpg|By Summerleaf SKW Peril.jpg|By Queen Terra Peril art.png|Peril by liighty on deviantART Peril DA.png|Peril by RhynoBullraq on deviantART PerilChained.png|Peril by Trunswicked on deviantART Perill.png|art by owllings on deviantART Peril!.png|By Riptiderules Clay and Peril.png|art by RhynoBullraq on deviantART Perilhead.png|art by Trunswicked on deviantART Kestrelrdiy.png|Kestrel by BoneTheSandwing Kestrels son.jpeg|By TropictheRainWing Kestrel art.png|Kestrel by liighty on deviantART Kestrel 2.png|art by Shadowhawkart Kestrel The SkyWing.jpg|Lineart by Joy Ang, colored and edited by CrystalDragon3568 Scarlet.png|Falco217 Scarlet knows best.png|art by liighty on deviantART WINGS OF FIRE 8 front cover.jpg|Cover of Escaping Peril, art by Joy Ang Hurricane the Skywing.jpg|Hurricane the Skywing by Macaw the Rainwing Macaw and Hurricane.jpg|Hurricane the Skywing (right) and Macaw the Rainwing (left) Cinderskywing.jpg|By Azalea The RainWing WIN 20150611 162212.JPG|Lineart by Joy Ang, colored by Shimmer the Rain&SkyWing PerilbyZoeW.jpg|Peril by Spark the RainWing PencilDrawingTDLA.png|SkyWing drawing by ThatDragonLayingAround Scarlet by Warriordragon876.jpg|Scarlet by Warriordragon876 Peril by Flare0324.jpg|Peril by Flare0324 QueenScarletbyFlare.jpg|Queen Scarlet by Flare0324 ImageofScarlet.jpg|By Sahel the Sandwing Image (3).jpg|Random SkyWing by Ravenclaw87 e6700211-3bc7-4ba3-8cd9-7429c5c33543.png|Queen Scarlet by ThunderTheStaticWing Flame Dragon1.jpg|Evil SkyWing New Piskel (6).gif Skywing WT.jpg|Pyrite by Snow leopard Rubeh.png Pyritehailstormimage.jpg Pyrite.jpeg Pencil pic of pyrite.jpg Pyritedragon.png ScarletbyHeron.png Pyrite.png OspreybyHerontheudwing.png FlamebyHeron.png RedSkyWing.png Category:Tribes of Dragons